Desire In Black and White
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot, at the end of season five. Reid and Emily established relationship. One morning, Emily returns to her room after a sleepless night to find Reid in a rather exposed position.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n the time frame for this is at the end of season five around "The Internet is Forever." The inspiration for this one shot is an amazing black and white photograph of MGG. To say it's hot, is like saying the sun is bright. Anyway, I have my wonderful beta to thank for it. This is dedicated to her and to all my loyal fans Adele ran with it because her mind is hopelessly in the gutter, which is why I slapped an M rating on this. Please enjoy **_

_**Desire in Black and White**_

"_**When you photograph people in color, you photograph their clothes. When you photograph people in black and white, you photograph their souls." **_

_**Ted Grant**_

"Stop whining, Spencer."

Emily smirked at him as his eyes pleaded with her. If only he could see himself the way, she saw him.

"This is ridiculous, Emily."

"No, it's fun."

_She'd left him in her bed early that morning because she couldn't go back to sleep after some yokel's car alarm broke the silence of the coming dawn. As usual, Reid slept through everything and it irked her to no end. She'd gone to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen for coffee. When she had reentered her room, the sun was fully up and splashing across the bed like liquid gold. It banished all the shadows and brought her to a stunned halt. _

_Spencer was awake and staring up at her through orbs that were the very definition of bedroom eyes. They pulled at her as the moon ruled the tides. He didn't have to say one word to make her forget everything in the universe. _

_His tousled hair begged for her fingers to run through it and tug on it. His face and body were sculpted planes that brought to mind Michelangelo's David. A clever god had chiseled the plans of his face and the delicacy of his hands. He needed a shave, but the hair on his cheeks and above his full lips added a hint of danger that lurked behind an innocent façade. One of his arms bent at the elbow, and lay beneath his pillow while the other reached over his head and framed his face like a work of Renaissance art. A line of shadow lived in the valley between his pecs, ran down to his navel, and emphasized the results of physical therapy. His skin, un-tanned and smooth as silk, invited her hands to touch it. His hips, legs and feet held more strength then she'd thought possible, almost as much as his heart and mind._

_She willed her eyes to return to his face and her fingers twitched when he blinked in sleepy seduction._

_Does he do that on purpose? _

_She wasn't positive, but one could never be sure with a man like Spencer Reid. _

"_Hey," he said, and broke her thoughts apart like ice in a spring thaw. "What's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing, um stay right there, will you?"_

"_Emily, where are you going?" _

_He still lay on her bed with its white linens and sunlight streaming around him when she returned. _

"_What's that?" He squeaked and yanked the sheet up around his nude body._

"_Hey, don't do that." _

"_Emily." _

"_The light is perfect, Spencer. Please!"_

"_I can't pose for nude photos. I'm an FBI agent!"_

_She tired not to laugh. '"Baby," she held up her camera, "This is for my personal pleasure." _

_He went scarlet. "I can't," he wailed. _

"_I promise you won't be sorry." _

_He stared at her for a minute, and then the light in his eyes changed. "Come here," he said and wagged his finger at her._

"_No way," she shook her head. "You're not distracting me now." _

_He slowly lowered the sheet to just below the tops of his thighs. "Emily," he purred._

_She swung up her camera and snapped before he could react. _

"_Damn it," he swore and she giggled. _

"_That's what you get for trying to seduce me." _

_They stared at each other for a long time. He finally dropped his eyes and said. "Alright, one more picture." _

"_Three," Emily haggled. _

"_Three, no way," he cried. "I draw the line at two." _

"_Only if you behave." _

"_Agreed," he said and pouted. _

"Emily," Reid broke into her thoughts. "Are we done?"

"No, one more, I promise.

"Hurry up, I feel like a piece of meat."

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Then cooperate and do the pose."

"I'm not a model," he complained bitterly.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get it over with," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

She cajoled him into the same position she'd found when she'd first come into the room.

"May I at least cover up a little?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but just to the waist."

He pulled up the sheet and resumed the pose. "Are you happy now?"

"What do you think?"

He went pink and smiled. "I suppose you are."

She finally snapped the last picture and he smiled with relief. He yanked up sheet and turned over on his back. "I want to see them."

"You will when I have the chance to play with them."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry, my angel. You'll love them."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Do you like black and white pictures?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"The contrast of light with your skin and your gorgeous face and body is going to be hot."

"I doubt it, but I know I can't say anything to change your mind."

She unbuttoned his dress shirt, which she wore and tugged it off. "No," she agreed. "You can't change my mind, but I am willing to do something you've always wanted."

His eyes went round. "Really."

"Yeah, I think you've earned it."

He pushed her over on her back and straddled her before she could do anything but gasp. "You're going to be sorry you said that," he whispered.

No, she didn't think she would, not at all!


End file.
